


Smile

by DarkAngel13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel13/pseuds/DarkAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse of Alistair's point of view on F!Surana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Smile

There are days when I wonder if she sees, if she knows what I think when I look at her. Because there's such a difference.

She's sees me as the jokester, the best friend, the shield at her back. She sees the man who's saved her from a thousand blows, and the one she's saved from a million wounds. The Templar who didn't want to be, and the one she meant to keep from going back to it. The only Templar she's ever looked at without fear or anger in her eyes.

But me? How do I see her?

I see a woman with blazing black eyes that can burn into you like a sun, and the blackest hair you've ever laid your eyes on. I see the Mage who should make you think twice about Chantry law. I see strength and power, I see heart and soul. I see someone who believes in what she's doing, and the woman's whos hands have healed more wounds then I can count. I see a wild girl, and I see a woman with her head held high. I don't see an elf or a Mage or a warden, I see a person. And it is the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.

And I love her.

But who does she see.

She sees another elf, a killer by trade. She sees a man in a monster, and when she looks at him there's a bliss to her eyes, and a smile upon her lips.

I think that makes it worth it. To see that smile. Worth the Hurt I feel when she turns to him instead of me, or when you hear them in the night. Seeing the assassin with her instead of me. And the day she took the earring from him, and made me King, the day I knew she'd left me behind.

Still there has never been much for her to smile for. That makes it all worth it right? A light in her eyes and a laugh upon her soft red lips. A few moments when her life isn't hell. To see her like that, is any mans dream.

Her name is Kerensa Surana, and she has the most beautiful smile in the world.


End file.
